The Baby-Sitters Club Chain Letter
The Baby-sitters Club Chain Letter is the first of two interactive activity books, preceding The Baby-Sitters Club Secret Santa. Back Cover Summary The Baby-sitters are split up for vacation, and Kristy's in the hospital. How will the girls stay in touch? Leave it to Kristy and her great ideas. She's received a special chain letter in the mail – one where you have to write a letter to someone else. So Kristy writes to Stacey, Stacey writes to Mallory, and pretty soon the chain letter is on its way through the club. But what are the letters about? You'll have to read them to find out. Inside this book is the entire collection of letters, cards, notes, and even presents that the Baby-sitters send to keep their chain letter going. So open the envelopes, unfold the letters, and read what the BSC members have to say. But shhhh! These letters are very secret. Summary Kristy gets stuck in the hospital while everyone else is on summer vacation. The chain letter is a way for everyone to keep in contact on their various journeys. Each writer is supposed to tell a secret to another person in their letters. Kristy's cousin Robin writes to her first, starting the chain letter. Kristy continues by writing a secret to Stacey. During this time, all BSC members are on vacation. Stacey and Claudia are together in New York. Mallory and Jessi are together with Mallory's family on vacation in Sea City. Mary Anne and Dawn are together in California. Art and illustration Credits *Elizabeth B. Parisi - Art direction and book design *David Tommasino - p. 3 *Hollie Rubin - p. 4, 10, 26 *Madalina Stefan - p. 7 *FPG International Corp - p. 11, 17, 23 *Nancy Didion - p. 13 *Jane Chambles-Wright - p. 16 *Pete Whitehead - p. 19 *George Ledas - p. 22 *Michael Garland - p. 28 *Peggy Tegel - p. 30 *Barbara Banthien - p. 32 *Angelo Tillery - Mary Anne and Dawn photo strip *Rubber stamp designs - Robert Bloomberg Cards Sent The cards sent as part of the chain letter are bolded. *Card 1: Karen Brewer writes to Kristy Thomas *'Card 2: Robin (Kristy's cousin) writes to Kristy and starts the chain letter' *'Card 3: Kristy writes to Stacey McGill, continuing the chain letter' *Card 4: Claudia writes to Janine Kishi *'Card 5: Stacey writes to Mallory Pike' *Card 6: Dawn writes to Claudia *'Card 7: Mal writes to Jessi' *Card 8: Jessi writes back to Mallory *'Card 9: Jessi writes to Mary Anne (bookmark included with letter)' *Card 10: Stacey writes back to Kristy *Card 11: Logan Bruno and his cousin Lewis Bruno writes to Dawn and Mary Anne *Card 12: Claudia's mom writes a memo to the BSC members saying that Mrs. Rodowsky called, probably because Claudia's answering machine isn't working *'Card 13: Mary Anne writes to Claudia (photo strip of Dawn and Mary Anne included)' *Card 14: Margo Pike writes to Stacey *'Card 15: Claudia writes to Dawn (Rainbow friendship bracelet included)' *Card 16: Jessi writes to the BSC *Card 17: Claudia writes back to Mary Anne *'Card 18: Dawn writes to Shannon' *Card 19: Mary Anne writes to Cam Geary *Card 20: Kristy writes back to Robin Gallery Front and Back Covers Baby-sitters Club Chain letter front cover.jpg|Front cover Baby-sitters Club Chain letter back cover.jpg|Back cover Cards Chain Letter card 1 Karen to Kristy front.jpg|Karen's card to Kristy (front) Chain Letter card 1 Karen to Kristy inside.jpg|Karen's card to Kristy (inside) Chain Letter card 2 Robin to Kristy card 3 Kristy to Stacey.jpg|Robin's note to Kristy and the envelope of Kristy's letter to Stacey Chain Letter card 3 Kristy to Stacey front and back.jpg|Kristy's letter to Stacey (front and back) Chain Letter card 3 Kristy to Stacey card 4 Claudia to Janine.jpg|Kristy's letter to Stacey (back of envelope) and front of Claudia's card to Janine Chain Letter card 4 Claudia to Janine card 5 Stacey to Mallory front.jpg|Claudia's card to Janine and front of Stacey's letter to Mallory Chain Letter card 5 Stacey to Mallory inside.jpg|Stacey's letter to Mallory Chain Letter card 5 Stacey to Mallory back card 6 Dawn to Claudia.jpg|Stacey's letter to Mallory (back of envelope) and front of Dawn's card to Claudia Chain letter card 6 Dawn to Claudia card 7 Mal to Jessi.jpg|Dawn's postcard to Claudia and Mallory's letter to Jessi Chain Letter card 7 Mal to Jessi inside.jpg|Mallory's card to Jessi Chain Letter card 8 Jessi to Mal card 9 Jessi to Mary Anne.jpg|Jessi's note back to Mallory and envelope of Jessi's letter to Mary Anne Chain Letter card 9 Jessi to Mary Anne inside.jpg|Jessi's letter to Mary Anne Chain Letter card 9 Jessi to Mary Anne card 10 Stacey to Kristy.jpg|Back envelope of Jessi's letter to Mary Anne, and front of Stacey's postcard back to Kristy Chain Letter card 10 Stacey to Kristy card 11 Logan Lewis to Dawn Mary Anne.jpg|Stacey's postcard back to Kristy and front of card from Logan and Lewis to Dawn and Mary Anne Chain Letter card 11 Logan Lewis to Dawn Mary Anne.jpg|Logan Bruno and Lewis Bruno's card to Dawn and Mary Anne Chain letter card 12 Mrs Kishi to BSC card 13 Mary Anne to Claudia.jpg|Mrs. Kishi's note to the BSC and the envelope of Mary Anne's letter to Claudia Chain Letter card 13 Mary Anne to Claudia inside front and back.jpg|Mary Anne's letter to Claudia Chain letter card 13 Mary Anne to Claudia card 14 Margo to Stacey.jpg|Mary Anne's letter to Claudia (back) and front of Margo's postcard to Stacey Chain Letter card 14 Margo to Stacey card 15 Claudia to Dawn.jpg|Margo's postcard to Stacey and envelope of Claudia's letter to Dawn Chain Letter card 15 Claudia to Dawn inside.jpg|Claudia's letter to Dawn Chain Letter card 15 Claudia to Dawn card 16 Jessi to BSC.jpg|Claudia's letter to Dawn (back) and Jessi's memo to the BSC regarding a surprise party for Kristy Chain Letter card 17 Claudia to Mary Anne card 18 Dawn to Shannon.jpg|Claudia's card back to Mary Anne and envelope of Dawn's letter to Shannon Chain Letter card 18 Dawn to Shannon inside.jpg|Dawn's letter to Shannon Chain Letter card 18 Dawn to Shannon card 19 Mary Anne to Cam Geary.jpg|Dawn's letter to Shannon and Mary Anne's fan letter to Cam Geary Chain Letter card 20 Kristy to Robin front.jpg|Front of Kristy's card to Robin Chain Letter card 20 Kristy to Robin inside.jpg|Kristy's card to Robin Extra Gifts *Bookmark from Jessi to Mary Anne *Photo strip of Dawn and Mary Anne from Mary Anne to Claudia *Rainbow friendship bracelet from Claudia to Dawn Chain Letter card 9 Jessi to Mary Anne bookmark.jpg|Bookmark included with Jessi's letter to Mary Anne Chain Letter card 15 Claudia to Dawn envelope with friendship bracelet.jpg|Rainbow friendship bracelet Mary Anne Dawn photo strip from chain letter.jpg|Photo strip of Mary Anne and Dawn from Mary Anne's letter to Claudia Other Images Chain Letter Dear Baby-sitter UK cover.jpg|UK cover BSC Chain Letter bookad from 67 orig 1stpr 1993.jpg|1993 ad from book 67 Category:Books Category:BSC Memorabilia